teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Malia Tate
Malia Tate (also known as Malia Hale) is a main character on Teen Wolf. Malia was born to werewolf, Peter Hale and a werecoyote known as the Desert Wolf, and ultimately inherited her mother's supernatural genes. However, due to unknown circumstances, Peter's sister Talia used her Alpha powers to take Peter's memories Malia's conception and birth, and Malia was eventually adopted by Evelyn and Henry Tate and raised alongside their younger biological daughter in Beacon Hills. However, when she was nine years old, Malia shifted into her coyote form for the first time and, not having learned control yet, attacked and killed her mother and sister before running away. She then spent the next eight years living as a coyote until she was discovered by True Alpha Scott McCall and human Stiles Stilinski, who, with the help of their pack, were able to successfully help Malia return to her human form. Afterward, Malia was sent to Eichen House to help adjust to her return to the human world, where she met officially Stiles while he was admitted following his possession by the Nogitsune. After Malia's release from Eichen House, she immediately sought Scott and Stiles out and joined their pack, fighting alongside them through the various supernatural and human threats against them. She also learned the truth of her parentage and her biological mother's, the Desert Wolf had an involvement in the car crash that indirectly killed her family, Malia has been secretly searching for her so she can kill her herself. Malia is a member of both the Hale Family and the Tate Family, as well as a Werecoyote in the McCall Pack. Early Life Malia was born in the fall of the mid-1990s to the werecoyote assassin known as the Desert Wolf and a werewolf, Peter Hale. However, the circumstances of her birth remain mysterious. What is known is that she was adopted by Henry and Evelyn Tate, and that Peter's memories of Malia's birth were taken from him by his sister Talia with the werewolf memory sharing ritual. Malia was then raised at the Tate family's ranch, and her adoptive parents eventually had a second child together at some point afterward. When Malia was around nine years old, she got into a fight with her mother and sister one full moon night before they were getting ready to leave. To this day, Malia cannot remember what the fight was about-- all she can recall is that, in her anger, she told them, "I wish you were all dead." While Evelyn was driving their car through the back roads of Beacon Hills, the Desert Wolf appeared in the middle of the road and began to shoot at them, which frightened her so much that she reflexively jerked the wheel away and drove into the nearby nature preserve. The known details of what follow are still vague as well, but it can be assumed that the stress of the shooting and the detour, in conjunction with the full moon, caused Malia to transform into a werecoyote for the first time out of stress, which either caused the wreck in the woods or was the result of it. It can also be assumed, due to Malia's blue eyes, that she was so overcome by the effects of her first full moon that she killed her mother and sister before running deeper into the woods, where she would live as a coyote for the next eight years. It took three days before anyone even found the scene of the car crash, and the state of the bodies of Malia's sister and Evelyn combined with Malia being missing led the police to believe that all three of them had been attacked by a coyote who then dragged away Malia's body into the woods. However, since Malia's remains were never found (due to the fact that she was actually still alive), the crash was considered a cold case. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= In Anchors When helping Sheriff Stilinski solve a cold case in which a Mother and Two girls were involved in a car accident on a full moon Scott and Stiles soon discovered that Malia (one of te grils) is living fully transformed as a coyote In More Bad Than Good When Stiles takes Malia sisters doll from the car wreck Malia becomes angry and she track him down to the high school where she then attacks Kira, later Scott tracks Malia down near the car wreck and roared at her to shifted her back into a human. In Letharia Vulpina, While listening to the memory that Talia Hale took from Peter Lydia soon discovers that Peter is in fact the biological father of Malia Hale. In Echo House, It is revealed that Maila was committed to Eichen House. Malia is angry at Scott and Stiles for turning her back to human form, Malia soon makes a deal with Stiles and help him get into the basement of Eichen House When in the basement The pair Sleep together, They are soon attacked and Stiles gives up his fight with the Nogitsune to save Malia. In The Divine Move, Malia later enrolls into Beacon Hills High School and join Scott's pack. |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon, Malia goes to Mexico with Stiles, Kira, Lydia and Scott looking for Derek Hale who has been kidnapped In 117, Maila has been sneaking into Stiles is room at night, Malia meets Peter and she and Scott fight the circus in order save Derek In Muted, Malia has been having trouble with math and she later support Stiles and Scott at lacrosse. Malia has been using the basement basement at Lydia's Lake House to restrain herself on the full moon she soon gains control with the help of Stiles. Malia is seen trying to help Lydia find the second code-word for the Dead Pool she later discovers that the numbers at Meredith gave her Lydia are in fact letters on a telephone keypad. Derek and Malia search for Satomi's pack to warn them about the Dead Pool. Malia becomes infected with a virus and goes blind. After being cured. She finds out she's listed on The Dead Pool as "Malia Hale. Malia is in the Hale Vault she breaks into Peter's safe to find her adoption. After talking to Peter She starts to believe that she may be a killer like her real father. at a school bonfire Malia talks to Scott about her conversations with Peter she is later almost killed by Rogue deputies Malia finds Stiles at the hospital and make-up, They work together to shut down the dead pool. Malia and Stiles are to find her mother. as her school work improves. Peter tells her to kill Kate Argent. Malia and Peter ride to Mexico . He tries to convince her to kill. Malia soon discovers for Peters Real plan was when Peter goes for Scott. She tries to attack him but he throw against a wall |-|Season 5A = In Creatures of the Night, After returning from summer school Malia waits for confirmation that she is a senior. on the way to senior Scrubs Karen Styles discuss the future when Liam tell them that Scott is in trouble she runs to Scott to save him,After an interesting confrontation with another werewolf the pack go to library to write their initials on a shelf In Parasomnia, Malia and Stiles question whether they should trust Theo, In driver's ed with Kira's father Mr. Yukimura, Malia begins to experience flashback of the accident that killed her Mother and sister and nearly crashes into a bus. In Dreamcatchers, Malia and The Pack go on the hunt for Tracey, later Malia fights Tracey after she attacks the Sheriff's station and kidnaps Lydia's mother Malia Witnesses The Dread Doctors killing Tracey. In Condition Terminal, Malia and Stiles do research in Library. Malia later goes to Tracey's bedroom only to find a book about the Dread Doctors. In A Novel Approach, Malia studies in a library with Theo, he soon officer's to teach her how to drive. while Malia is driving with Theo she starts to experience flashbacks of the night of her mothers accident only to find it was the Desert Wolf's fault. In Required Reading Malia stays with the pack as they read The Dread Doctors book, She Later threatens Theo in the weight room. At the hospital Malia rescue Scott and fights one of the Dread Doctors known as The Pathologist. In Strange Frequencies, Malia helps Scott, Parrish and Lydia protect Hayden and set a trap for the Dread Doctors at the Beacon Hills High School. The doctors soon attack Malia with hallucinations, incapacitating her.but quickly snap's out of it In Ouroboros, Scott Malia and Mason team up to try and find Liam and Hayden, when unsuccessful the head back just got to find that Theo has saved Liam and Hayden Malia is grateful and she hugs Theo In Lies of Omission, Malia find another chimera known as Beth and Witnesses The Pathologist murder her Malia soon reveals to Stiles that she's sick of watching people die and can't do anything about it. In Status Asthmaticus,Malia picks up Stiles after his jeep brakes down and discuss its situation, Malian tells Stiles that she notices more then people think she does, just before ravelling to him that she's aware that Stiles killed Donovan and has known for sometime Malia is quick to tell him that it didn't matter to her that's why she didn't say anything. Later in her old coyote den Malia is soon visited by Theo, who reveals to her that he knows she want's to kill her mother he convinces her that the chimera's need her help. When at the hospital Malia fights a chimera know as Noah, when he gets the upper hand, Braedon shows up and saves her, Braedon later reveals to Malia that The Desert Wolf is coming for her. |-|Season 5B = In The Last Chimera, After a call from Scott, Malia helps him and stiles track down Noah In order to find out what he did to Sheriff Stilinski. After getting his scent Malian track Noah all the way to and under ground In Damnatio Memoriae, Malia tells Scott that she can't help him with the last chimera, She continues to tell Scott that he won't want her help after she does something e wont like, After Scott leaves, Malia and Braeden torture a Russian Soviet Special Forces agent for information. when he doesn't talk they decide to brib him, he reveal to Maiia that The Desert Wolf has Deaton. In Codominance, At Beacon Hills High School Malia spots Theo in Class,The two stare at each other until Malia walks away, Malia is soon seen rummaging through the Vet clinic. While doing so, Theo appears and tells Malia she won’t find Deaton. He explains that Deaton’s probably dead and that Scott wont be happy it’s Malia’s fault. Malia gets angry and attacks him. she beats him, even breaking his arm but he smilies. When Malia is about to snap his neck, Theo says he can help Malia find Deaton and the Desert Wolf by using the Dread Doctors. In The Sword and the Spirit, Malia is with Theo at the school. He offers to take her to the lair of the Dread Doctors but he has to inject her with Wolfsbane first in order to knock her out, so she agrees. She wakes up in the lair but she restrained to to chair. Theo tells her that all supernatural creatures have their own frequency, so the glasses created by the Dread Doctors will allow her to find the The Desert Wolf, it works, Malia learns that she has Deaton at Fort Jewett. She finds Liam in the boys locker room and sends him to find Scott and tell him he was right about the Dread Doctors lair. Malia, Theo and Braeden enter the military base, she soon realizes something isn't right, soon after Theo shoots her with Braeden's gun. The Desert Wolf tells her that Malia was taken away by Talia Hale but not just that, when she was born, Malia stole her mother's power. They begin fighting but its soon interrupted by The Beast of Gevaudan, it tries to take Deaton but Malia saves him just in time and takes him and Braeden back to the clinic where they meet up with the rest of the pack. In Amplification, Malia is at the McCall House along with the rest of the pack, Scott and Stiles explain their plan to break into Eichen House and get Lydia. At the School, Malia is watching on as Kira is practicing with her abilities but Kira has no idea what she's doing which leads to the bulb exploding and a shard of glass getting stuck in Malia's head. Back at the lab, she's wearing googles for protection but she takes them off and attempts to encourage Kira but it doesn't work. This leads to Kira breaking the power grid. At Eichen, she and Kira are with a group of guest, once they enter, Malia and Kira hide behind a corner. Malia's "guy" enters completely naked as a distraction, this allows them to enter the electrical room without being seen. After finding the electrical box, she uses her claws to slash off the rubber; however, this does shock her along with blackening her claws. As Kira holds on to the wires, Malia offers words of encouragement, this proves to be effective as Kira is able to cause the "brownout", after doing this, they head to the morgue to meet up with the other. They enter the morgue but the alarms go off and as Malia touches the door handle, it shocks her. Not too long later, she hears Scott roar, this causes her eyes to glow, suggesting some type of pack connection. In Lie Ability, Malia is stuck in the morgue with Kira as she begins to lose control of her abilities just like last time. Kira collapses, just as she's about to check on Kira, Josh enters and advises against it because he can feel the electricity coming off of her. Josh offers to help Kira but only if Malia helps Corey. She suggests that Corey's severe pain is keeping him from healing, she offers to help take away his pain and this could allow him to heal on his own. She doesn't trust Josh, so she takes Corey's pain away while at the same time, Josh helps Kira. After healing him, she explains that they're still locked in but they have Mason working on plan B. The alarms and locks are off, she and Kira go and get the jeep, they pull up to the front just in time to meet the rest of the pack. In A Credible Threat, Malia is at the McCall House with Braeden and Melissa McCall, she's hiding from her mother but Malia doesn't think she has anything to worry about since the desert wolf can only kill her on a full moon. During a pack meeting in one of the classrooms, Malia is told that her job is to take out the frequency transmitters on all of the news vans. However, she's concerned with the plan not working, if it goes bad will they have to fight The Beast, this could be a problem especially since Scott hasn't healed but he assures her that he has. After ripping out the wires on one of the vans, she jumps across to another but the desert wolf grabs her leg and pulls her to the ground. She would like nothing more than to kill her mother at the moment but she has more important things to do; however, she won't leave leave Malia alone, so she ejects her claws in a hostile manner but the desert wolf is not there for a fight. She points to Stiles and confirms that he's the one that she cares about, by the time Malia looks back, her mother is gone. After realizing her mother is gone, she rips the last set of wires out of the van. In Maid of Gévaudan, Malia shoves a guy against a wall the hallway and demands to know if he's seen Stiles but he hasn't. So she calls Braeden and tells her to come to the School and bring all her guns. She and Braeden enter the library, as Braeden shoots The Beast, Malia growls at it. In The Beast of Beacon Hills, Malia shows up at the McCall House accompanied by Braeden. They warn Stiles that The Desert Wolf could be coming for him, knowing this, Stiles requests a gun from Braeden and Malia encourages her to give it to him but after seeing him fumble the gun, she decides against it. With the Mountain Ash being set, she feels trapped in the house. After receiving a call from Stiles, she learns that something is wrong and she yells for Braeden, shortly after this Braeden's shot gun goes off and blows a hole in the floor, right next to Malia. Personality Due to Malia spending half of her life living as a coyote in the Beacon Hills Nature Preserve, Malia is a very brave, independent, and street-smart woman who is more than capable of taking care of herself. Though she has worked very hard to relearn how to live as a human after so many years of living as a coyote, Malia is more in touch with her animal instincts than anyone else in the McCall Pack, even the born werewolves like Derek Hale. However, despite her struggles to catch up with her peers in school in academic subjects such as math and history, Malia is quite intelligent, and has shown a strong aptitude for investigating supernatural disasters, such as when she and Derek found Satomi's Pack at Look-Out Point, or when she assisted Stiles Stilinski in shutting down the Deadpool computers. Malia is also a survivor at heart, a trait she picked up in the wild kingdom, though her experiences with her pack have allowed her to shut down her reflexive instincts to flee from danger in favor of fighting and protecting her loved ones. She has also grown a great deal with regards to her personal relationships, whether romantic or platonic, and has quickly developed lasting connections with the members of her pack. Malia has demonstrated that she hates being lied to, and finding out that someone she cares about has lied to her is one of the worst sins a person can commit in her eyes, as evidenced by her reaction upon learning that Stiles and Scott McCall kept the identity of her biological father (and the fact that she was adopted) a secret. She also continues to carry a lot of guilt for the deaths of her adoptive mother and sister, and struggles a lot with her animal instincts to fight and kill. This has also recently led her to feel a great deal of anger and hatred for the Desert Wolf, now that she knows the truth about what really caused the events that led to the death of her family members, to the point where she has vowed to kill her biological mother before she can kill her first. This has added even more guilt and shame to Malia's conscience, as her desire to get vengeance on the Desert Wolf conflicts with her internal belief in her pack's policy against taking life unless absolutely necessary. When Malia feels as though she's going to disappoint the people she cares about, she tends to pull away from them and isolate herself as punishment for the sins she believes she's committing. Despite this, she still cares deeply about her family and pack, and will do anything to help protect them, regardless of her own feelings. Physical Appearance Malia is a very beautiful and attractive tall, athletic, lean young woman. Her hair is naturally dark brown, but after returning to her human form in 2011, Malia briefly had long, blonde-highlighted hair before cutting it into a short bob and dyeing it her natural color again. Malia's style is rustic and casual, typically choosing to wear cut-off jean shorts or neutral-toned skinny jeans with flannel shirts and trendy hoodies paired with boots. She doesn't often wear much jewelry or makeup, though she may accessorize with tall woolen socks under her boots or knit caps. Powers and Abilities So far, Malia has demonstrated the common abilities of a werecoyote, which is a cousin to the werewolf species. Unlike most werecoyotes, who dislike werewolves and prefer to remain solitary creatures, Malia joined Scott's pack; though it is unknown if she gains a power boost from being in a pack, as she is not a werewolf, her werecoyote eye began to glow when Scott howled, suggesting that she does have some sort of supernatural connection to him as his packmate. She is also more in-tune with her coyote side after living in the wild for almost a decade, so she can use her abilities much more efficiently than her werecreature peers, though she had to be taught to use some of her powers. |-|Powers = |-|Abilities = Weaknesses * Wolfsbane: As a canine werecreature, Malia can be weakened or killed by exposure to wolfsbane, depending on the dosage, the species of the plant, and the method of exposure. Some forms can simply weaken a werecreature and disable their ability to heal, while others can kill a werecreature as soon as it reaches their heart. * Letharia Vulpina: As a canine werecreature, Malia, like other werecoyotes, werewolves, and kitsunes, can be weakened by exposure to letharia vulpina, also known as "wolf lichen" due to its toxic effects on actual wolves, coyotes, and foxes. * Electricity: As a werecoyote, Malia can be weakened, injured, or even killed by exposure to electricity, depending on the voltage. Lower levels of electricity can disrupt her healing ability and prevent her from transforming, while higher levels of electricity can slow her heart and even stop it completely, which would lead to her death after a significant amount of time. For this reason, supernatural hunters frequently use electrified weapons such as cattle-prod tasers in order to incapacitate their prey. * Full Moon: Though being a werecreature is considered a gift in the supernatural world due to the increased speed, stamina, and healing that it provides, it also comes with a price, which is that the werewolf, werecoyote, or werejaguar is beholden to the phases of the moon. During a full moon, werecreatures without training will become overcome with a rabid anger that will cause them to attack any living creature they come upon, which is why they all must learn control to avoid exposure and harm to innocent civilians. The full moon will make a werecoyote stronger, but it will also make them more rabid and chaotic, which makes them easily hunted by supernatural hunters. This has become less of a problem for Malia as she has learned to control her transformation, but since she is still essentially new to this problem as a result of remaining in her coyote form for most of her life, Malia is still capable of losing her grip over her transformation under certain circumstances. * Lunar Eclipse: During the phase of the lunar eclipse where the moon is fully in the Earth's umbral shadow, a werecoyote or other werecreature will lose all of their powers, including their heightened strength, healing, and shapeshifting abilities, for the duration. This makes Malia incredibly vulnerable to anyone who seeks to do her harm during this time, such as hunters. * Modified Canine Distemper Virus: As a canine werecreature, Malia is vulnerable to the modified canine distemper virus created by The Chemist, an assassin who participated in the Deadpool, to kill werewolves, werecoyotes, and kitsunes. Malia has once been infected with this virus, along with Scott, Kira, and Stiles, while they were taking the PSATs at the high school, and the supernaturals among them nearly died from its effects. However, it was found that consuming wild purple reishi mushrooms can be used as both a cure and a vaccine to the virus, and as a result, Malia recovered from it. * Kanima Venom: Though Malia is more resistant to kanima venom than regular humans as a werecoyote, exposure to the venom will cause her to be temporarily paralyzed, though she will recover much more quickly if she is able to activate her healing ability to overpower it. Relationships *Stiles and Malia (Ex Boyfriend/Friends) *Peter and Malia (Father & Daughter/Former Allies) *Theo and Malia (Have Chemistry/Frenemies) *Malia and Corinne (Mother & Daughter/Enemies) *Josh and Malia (Frenemies) *Kira, Malia and Lydia (Best Friends) *Scott and Malia (Pack Mates) *Malia and Liam (Close Friends) Gallery 5x03_Malia_touches_barrier.png Malia_in_mexico.png Malia_coyote_form.jpg 4x04_Malia_full_moon.jpg Malia Hale 03.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_14_The_Sword_and_the_Spirit_Malia_eyes_and_fangs.png 3x20_malia_blue_eyes.jpg 4x01_malia.jpg 3x24_Malia_learning_control.jpg Real_Coyote.jpg Coyote_form.png CZqMLylVIAAXkhD.jpg Dying_malia.jpg Trivia * Malia hates Maths * Malia is right handed * Malia was listed at $4 million on the Deadpool. * Malia has shown to be an excellent tracker **This is proven to be true countless times throughout the series * Malia drives a Charcoal gray Toyota Camry * Malia partially lupine werecoyote form is first seen in The Benefactor (Episode) **The same episode Malia finally learnt to control hershift * Malia sometimes misses being a Coyote * In Orphaned, Malia's birth name is revealed to be Malia Hale. This makes her the second character to go by an alias. The first is Stiles. **It is discovered when Lydia cracks the third and final part of the Dead Pool, Malia was listed as Malia Hale * Malia discovered that Peter Hale was her father in ''Weaponized'', which caused her to temporarily distance herself from her pack out of resentment that they kept that secret from her for so long. * Malia has been drawn to Theo Raeken even despite his actions due to him being a Werecoyote, suggesting that Werecoyotes can unconsciously feel a kinship with one another. ** It is also possible that Malia felt drawn to Theo because of her need for a Mate or Pack Tropes *Character Development: Malia oes from desperately wanting to return to her coyote self to a high school student with a boyfriend and wants to make sure everyone's safe. *Action Girl: Malia is quite capable of taking care of herself in dangerous situations. *In the Blood: After learning that Peter and Corinne are her biological parents, Malia is convinced that she will end up a killer just like them. Category:Main Characters Category:Werecoyotes Category:Female Characters Category:McCall Pack Category:Hale Family Category:Tate Family Category:Deadpool Targets Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Eichen House Patients